


The Rising Sun

by Cantar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mid-Season, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: He wanted to die...but as a vampire who could walk in sunlight, there didn't seem to be that many options on how to do that.





	The Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. I take from the movie, book series, and tv series...mostly from the tv series. I always check my work but...well if anything big pops out at you, please let me know.

It’s after everything that Simon returns to his apartment. After seeing Luke and Ollie secure the area while Shadowhunters flooded the building followed closely by human emergency workers. After seeing Alec and Magnus off at the Institute to get healed up. After seeing Izzy and Jace work to in the communications center busy preparing for any after chaos when Lilith was sent back to Eden.

Simon snuck out and returned to his apartment. He tosses his shoes into a corner behind the door, pulls off his jacket dropping it and walks to his room. He climbs into bed, brings the covers over his head and shuts out the world.

He has lost everything: his life, his relationship, his family, and Clary. He wants to die. And he finds it so funny that he can’t. Immortality is a bitch, why would anyone want to become a Vampire. The sun won’t kill him now as a Daylighter and no one can harm him because of his mark. Simon decides not to move, to lay to waste on this bed. Death has to come to him in some form; even in the form of starvation.

-

Simon must have fallen asleep because when he opens his eyes, his head is uncovered, and Jordan is sitting in a chair beside his bed. Jordan leans foreward, “I heard what happened. Am sorry about your friend.” Simon stares at him before closing his eyes and shutting out the world again.

-

He awakes again to Jordan pacing in his room on the phone. With his hearing he hears Jordan leaving a message once the tone sounds, “Maia, this is about Simon. I’m worried he hasn’t moved or eaten in three days. He is starving himself. Please come home.” Simon watches as Jordan ends the call and then looks at him.

“Hey, I’ve got some blood bags for you,” Jordan says opening an ice chest at the foot of his chair. He opens a bag carefully, presenting it to Simon. The smell doesn’t entice him, in fact all he can smell is decay. He closes his eyes.

-

“Simon,” Luke’s voice causes him to open his eyes. He stares at the man who is like his father. Who was Clary’s father. And he is the person who killed this man’s daughter. Luke should hate him. He hates himself, tears crept out of his eyes. He closes his eyes shutting out the world and Luke’s concern.

Luke turns to Jordan, “How long has he been like this?” Jordan runs a hand through his hair, “Five days. He hasn’t eaten or moved.” Luke looks at the ice chest, “Did you open a bag for him? Vampires when hungry can’t not eat when smelling blood.” Jordan stared at him, “Yes, I did. I do understand the basics of Vampirism.”

Luke sighs, “Right, sorry. We’ve all been busy trying to cover up Lilith’s return to Eden. We even found out what might have happened to Clary.” Those words might have stirred Simon, but he wasn’t listening, he was shutting out the world. He was waiting to die.

“We should get Izzy out here. Have her look at him,” Luke said looking at Simon who had closed his eyes again. Worry ate at Luke’s stomach, he couldn’t lose another child. He took Simon’s hand and squeezed it, “Everything will be alright.”

Izzy arrives and tries to get Simon to move and eat. Nothing works, she sits with him petting his hair as Luke and Jordan call their connections. “Everything will be okay,” she whispers looking at all the monitors she has attached to Simon, they read that he is weakening.

-

Simon opens his eyes at the touch of a hand on his face, Jace stares back at him. He seems to be talking but Simon can’t hear a word. He closes his eyes. They open again as Jace lifts him from the bed and marches him towards the restroom.

The tub is filled with warm water and Jace undresses him letting him sink into the warm wetness. He lets Jace bath him. He closes his eyes, it feels nice to be cleansed and cared for, but it is worthless, he will die. Hopefully, it is soon.

Jace talks to Simon but he knows that Simon doesn’t hear a word. He keeps his eyes closed. He stands only to let Jace dry and dress him. Jace picks him up and takes him back to bed. Simon notices everyone is there except Maia and Clary. He inhales the clean smell of new sheets.

He curls onto his side, watching as everyone seems to be talking to each other. Alec has a worried look on his face but is slumped in the chair beside the bed. Izzy touches Jace’s shoulder, Magnus nods standing behind Alec, Luke looks grateful and Jordan seems to be expressing caution.

He watches as Jace toes of his boots, removes his leather jacket and black shirt. Simon can see all his runes as Jace moves smoothly beneath the covers. He crowds Simon emitting his hot heat all along Simon’s front. They stare at each other.

Simon has always been interested by Jace’s eyes. He likes to think that whatever greater power Shadowhunters believe in besides the Angel Raziel, took his or her time in creating the green brown moss of Jace’s eyes with care. They created beauty to express Jace’s soul, if you believed in that notion, Simon liked to think he did. He once or twice wanted to tell Jace just that, ‘You’re a good guy; anyone can know it after looking into your eyes. Stop thinking no one will love you.’

Jace cradles Simon’s head in his right hand, Izzy’s hand lands on Jace’s shoulder her stele cutting open a thin line that bubbles up blood. The smell makes Simon’s mouth water, his breathing increases even against his will, and his eyes bleed black from the hunger. However, Simon does not move to drink and Jace has to gently pull him towards the wound.

Simon doesn’t budge and Jace speaks to the others, “He’s not moving. The blood should have drawn him in. He is clearly hungry.” Luke sighs rubbing his face, “Maybe you should rub some onto his lips.” Jace looks at him nodding, he reaches up from where he can feel drops of blood trailing down his neck and chest, he rubs his blood-stained finger onto Simon’s lip. Simon blinks his big black eyes but doesn’t move.

Everyone waits, holding their breaths when Simon doesn’t move they exhale. “What do we do,” Alec asks leaning against Magnus who sits on one of the chair’s armrest. No one has any ideas. Jace leans further into Simon, his face touches Simon’s chin. Simon blinks and wiggles closer to Jace. “He’s moving,” Jace says leaning up so that Simon can smell and see his blood. Simon blinks again but doesn’t move.

Jace nudges Simon with his nose and Simon moves slowly towards him. He doesn’t take a drink from Jace, but he rubs his face against Jace’s. Simon makes a sound between a hiss and a purr, a hissing purr. Magnus instantly stands up, “Oh my god. Jace don’t move. Don’t move at all.” Everyone turns to stare at Magnus except Jace who holds still even as Simon purrs along his cheek.

“What’s wrong,” Alec asks tensing in the chair as Luke and Jordan rounded the bed to Simon’s side ready to pull him away from Jace. “Don’t touch them. Don’t touch them unless you want this to turn bloody,” Magnus says staring at Luke and Jordan until they nod their understanding of the command.

“What’s going on Magnus,” Izzy asks standing behind Jace ready to pull him out if and when the wolves take hold of Simon. Magnus rubs at his brow, “I’ve spent centuries with vampires, dated a few,” Alec clears his throat, “I’ve been privy to this,” waves a hand at Jace and Simon, “A handful of times. It’s a mating rite. Jace is offering his blood as food; symbolic of giving his mate life should there every be a need for it. And Simon hissing and purring is symbolic of his protection and care. Should he drink he is promising Jace to tie his life to his. Should Jace die, Simon will follow.”

“If they perform the rite, there is no way to break it. If we find Clary and Jace wants to be with her, Simon is within his right to kill her. He will never let Jace go. He is pledging his life and he means it,” Magnus says looking at everyone. “Why would he think of the mating,” Izzy asks clearly Simon isn’t thinking. Magnus nods, “Its instinct. He’s close to dying if something that old just surfaced.”

Alec leans forward in his chair staring at Simon purr and rubs his lips along Jace’s temple smearing the blood they tried to feed him onto Jace’s skin, “How do we stop it?” Everyone turns to look at Magnus, “Simon will stop, he won’t take Jace forcefully. Jace has shown that he trusts Simon laying vulnerable waiting to accept Simon. We just wait until Simon stops and then Jace can move away. Simon won’t stop him; the rite is a lot stronger when it’s given willingly.”

Jace speaks not moving a muscle as a rune lights up his eyes flash gold, “Then that leaves us where we started. Simon starving to death. He can’t even hear that we think Clary and Jonathan are still alive somewhere. That Lilith sent them away before blowing up.” Luke speaks, “We’ll think of something. I know how much you want to be with Clary.”

Jace closes his eyes and lets this thoughts rumble around as Simon lays a tiny kiss on his brow. He loves Clary, of course he does, but could their relationship be restored after everything he did to her under Lilith’s control? Somehow Simon and him are tied together, they had been from the beginning; saving each other in certain ways and learning their odd friendship. He could never love Simon as much as he loves Clary but in some odd way he knows he could love Simon.

He had spent time with Simon before he lost all control to Lilith, spending nights on the sofa, eating breakfast at the table, and even enjoying silent company. He had found refuge with Simon, who never pushed him to talk to Clary even when Jace was clearly avoiding her. He had taken walks with Simon who spoke of movies, music, and life in certain terms. Jace opened his eyes feeling Simon retreat from his space lying his head back down onto his pillow.

They stared at each other. “Come on Jace,” Alec says breaking their silent space. “It can never be broken,” Magnus repeats feeling he is watching Jace debate his choices, “For as long as _you_ live.” Everyone is silent, they can voice their opinions; all of which seem to disagree with the rite for they know Jace loves Clary. But Jace is the one who needs to make that decision, Simon is letting him, and they can only offer the same respect.

Jace takes a deep breath and says, “I’m sorry,” everyone relaxes thinking he is apologizing to Simon but then he adds, “Clary.” Jace moves rubbing his cheek along Simon’s jawline making a noise in the back of his throat that’s close to a purr. Simon moves slowly head butting Jace and purring deeply in his chest that it vibrates in Jace’s chest before he moves to the still bleeding wound. He gently laps at the blood clutching Jace to him as Jace moans. His fangs drop as he opens his mouth and drinks his first drink in seven days.

Magnus looks at everyone, “We should go wait out in the livingroom. Maybe order some food.” Luke looks up at him, “What if Simon kills Jace,” as Simon drinks continually from Jace. Magnus shakes his head, “He won’t. Jace knows the ice chest is filled with blood bags. But this is going to get imitate and we should wait outside so Simon doesn’t see us as threats.”  They move out of the room closing the door and then its silent. Luke looks at Jordan, “Soundproofing. Privacy for Simon.”

They all troop over to the sofas sitting down and staring at each other, “Who wants Chinese,” Luke asks pulling his phone from his jacket. Everyone nods as Jordan turns on the tv, the news reporting about the explosion last week with no leads.

-

Simon drinks until he feels Jace fall limp in his arms. He has taken enough blood lapping at the wound, it seals itself and Simon purrs the bond has sealed. He has a mate, now. He pressed kisses on the naked skin letting his hands roam over his mate’s beautiful form. “So beautiful,” he whispers nipping with his fangs without breaking the skin. Goosebumps raise making Jace moan again. Simon raises on his arms to hold himself above his mate before taking his lips in a passionate kiss.

Jace is lost in pleasure, ever since Simon took his first pull to drink, pleasure ran through him. He surrenders to Simon and begs for more. He startles realizing they’re naked when Simon’s cold body lays on top of him. “Simon,” Jace moans as Simon trails kissed down his body sucking on his nipple and biting the other before moving down to lap at his belly button. Jace gasps as his penis is given long rough licks before Simon kisses his balls. He shivers at the exhale that graces his hole before Simon blood smeared tongue gets to work opening him up.

Simon feels happy at the pleasure he can give his mate. He enjoys the gasps, moans, and pleas he gets from his work at preparing his mate for their union. “Simon,” his mate calls for him. He looks up to find his mate watching him and Simon take his mate’s member into his mouth drinking his release but stops to gather what he needs to smooth his way into his mate’s body.

Jace groans and arches his body as Simon opens his mouth gathering some of his semen in his hand and cover his hard length with it. He needs Simon inside him, needs him so bad. “Simon,” he cries as Simon comes back up to kiss him and he can taste himself on his mate’s lips. “Please,” he begs, “Please.” Jace helps Simon get them in to a comfortable position when he feels Simon at his hole. Simon pushes slowly and gently into him, stopping to give him time to adjust.

Simon purrs happily when he is fully inside his mate. His mate looks up at him panting from his mounting pleasure, “Please,” he begs so prettily. Simon moves slowly giving him small thrusts watching as his mate unfurls in ecstasy. When his mate wraps a leg around his hip, he moves faster watching his mate cry in pleasure.

Jace feels tears leave his eyes, Simon makes a noise in the back of throat slowing down to a stop. “I’m fine. I promise. Please don’t stop,” Jace says and Simon kisses his tears away before resuming their pleasure. Jace arches, he is almost there; his second orgasm cresting over him, glowing golden.

Simon growls in pleasure at his mate’s release feeling the tightness squeeze him to his own release. He is happy his mate found pleasure and that their bond is sealed. He rolls them to their sides afraid to crush his mate but stays inside him. He is still hard but wants to see if his mate can take another round of pleasure.

Jace pants for his breath. He has never had sex like that. It felt so powerful. It felt full of love and wanting. Any regret he might have had at his choice vanishes. He feels Simon hard and deep inside him waiting for him. He opens his eyes to find Simon’s brown ones.

“Jace,” Simon says softly holding him in his arms. He takes in his surroundings and their positions. Since he drank blood, red rushes to his cheeks; dread pools in Jace’s stomach. Simon smiles before kissing him, “Jace,” using his tongue to enter Jace’s mouth moaning, “I want to go again. Can you handle another round, love?” Simon rolls his hips making Jace moan. He kisses Simon back, “Yes. Yes.”

Simon whispers, “Good,” hitching Jace’s leg in his arm before starting steady thrusts. Jace moans, panting for breath and taking kisses from Simon.

-

Alec drops his chop sticks, flushing red. He felt pleasure so immense from Jace that his toes curled in his boots. Magnus laughs, “Should have warned you. I’m guessing the rite is done and sealed.” Alec clears his throat picking up his chopsticks again, “Yes.” He takes a bite of his food but gently touches his parabatai bond, Jace feels calm and at peace.

Izzy is staring at him and nods to let her know everything is ok. That Jace and Simon seem to be okay. He frowns a bit and is amazed he can feel Simon too, its faint but pleasant. Simon seems to be happy.

-

Jace wakes up on his stomach and to Simon entering him again. He gasps as Simon thrust shallowly. He is going slow, no doubt sensing Jace’s soreness from their previous couplings. Jace had lost count of how many times they had sex, his penis won’t get hard anymore and clear semen has stopped coming forth. He’s empty but he feels the tendrils of lust and ecstasy from their coupling. He moans as Simon hits his prostate something he found and has not missed since their second round.

“Simon,” Jace moans as Simon brings him up to his hands and knees. “I know,” Simon whispers right into his ear, “Just this once, Jace. Let me.” Jace nods whining down in his throat as Simon grips his left hip, entwining their right hands, and biting into his shoulder. Jace’s eyes roll at his orgasm falling into the bed. Simon closes the bites but still sees the grooves of his fangs and teeth, a mate mark Jace can wear proudly. He lays on his mate waiting to soften enough to exit.

He cocoons Jace in the blankets before reaching for the ice chest, which is full of blood bags. He drinks all of them; once done he glances at the clock, it is nearing ten at night. Jace is sound asleep so he speeds into clean clothing exiting the room.

He finds everyone piled around the livingroom falling asleep. They sit up when he appears. “How’s Jace,” Izzy asks. Simon looks at her as she stares at the trails of blood from his blood bag meal. “He’s great. This is from the blood bags; thanks for those.” She relaxes instantly and smiles, “No problem. There more in the fridge. We didn’t know how hungry you’d be.” Simon smiles back and heads over to the fridge taking two bags and drinking them quickly. He feels full and sated.

“We should head out,” Magnus says standing and helping Alec up. Luke stands too, “Yeah. You had us worried,” he says hugging Simon. Simon hugs him back, “Am sorry about Clary. I shouldn’t have agreed to her plan. She thought she could save Jonathan if she could kill Lilith.” Luke moves away, “I never blamed you. Plus, we found out that Clary might be alive. We just have to find her.”

Simon starts crying holding onto Luke again, “Oh my God. Thank God.” Luke lets him cry and rubs away his tears once he is finished. Simon sniffles, “There something you should know then. Clary is tied to Jonathan. Lilith used Clary’s life force to fuel Jonathan’s. If Jonathan dies so does Clary.” Everyone looks at each other. “We’ll find a way,” Izzy says hugging Simon as well, “Just rest and get better. We’ll need you too. She’ll need you.” Simon nods. Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Luke leave for the night.

Jordan looks at Simon, “Are you okay? The last few days have been…tough.” Simon smiles and nods, “I know. Thanks for sticking it out with me.” Jordan smiles and shrugs then his face gets serious, “I called Maia, but she hasn’t answered probably cause the calls were from me. Luke promised to try her tomorrow, update her on everything.” Simon nods, “She basically broke up with me. I think if you’re patient, things will work out with you two. I have Jace now.” Jordan nods before saying goodnight.

Simon heads into the restroom to shower washing away blood and semen. Once he is out he dries off wrapping a towel around his waist. He takes a small handcloth from the railing, wetting it until its moist returning to his room. He cleans Jace up of blood and semen as well. Jace doesn’t even twitch so worn out from Simon’s love making. Simon pulls the dirty linen off and picks up the clean comforter from the floor. He crawls in beside Jace, curls around his mate and falls into normal peaceful sleep.

-

The rising sun reflected off the surrounding windows and finds its way into Simon’s darkened windows. Simon moans awake at the feel of the warmth on his skin and the rhythmic movement of Jace at his hips. He opens his eyes blinded by the sun and Jace who is glowing. He is amazed by his beautiful mate. Simon bends his head and takes claim of Jace’s mouth.

He moves them onto their sides letting their harden penises met. Jace gasps as Simon takes his mouth roughly, moans when he hitches his leg high over his hip, and whines when two of Simon’s fingers enter his sore and puffy entrance. “Simon,” he moans loving every touch placed gently on his body, “I want…” Simon nods kissing him again, moving them towards their mounting pleasure. They orgasm together.

Jace pants to catch his breath, rubbing his sweaty body on Simon’s cool one. “I could get used to this,” he says resting his head on Simon’s muscled chest. Simon kisses his face, “Yes. I could too.” Jace laughs kissing Simon before his stomach growls. “We should get some food in you. I can make pancakes,” Simon says moving Jace slowly to get out of bed. Jace smiles, “Bring them to bed?’ Simon nods kissing him again before leaving towards the kitchen.

Jace lays on his back, everything feels pleasantly sore. He feels happy. He knows they will have issues to work through, his love for Clary didn’t just disappear. But his love for Simon is a lot greater then he first thought. They can build a life on their love if they are careful and cherish it.

Simon comes back carrying a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. He has a three bottles tucked into his joggers which hang low on his hips. “Magnus came over. Thought we could use some supplies. Didn’t want me to hurt you,” Simon says placing the plate and glass on his bedside table. He pulls the vials from his pocket, “Drink this one,” he hands it to Jace who opens it, sniffs it then drinks it. He gently rolls Jace onto his side before opening another, two fingers gently rub the oil into and onto his entrance relieving the soreness and any lingering pain from their coupling.

Simon helps Jace sit up against the head board and hands him his food, he eats it all. “You’re a better cook then Izzy,” Jace says scrapping up the last of his pancakes and draining the juice. Simon laughs, “Don’t tell Izzy this but everyone is a better cook then her.” Jace laughs placing his plate and cup on the night stand. “What’s the third bottle for,” Jace asks leaning back against the head board.

Simon smiles, “Lay down on your stomach.” Jace lays down as Simon instructions him. Simon pours some of the potion onto his hands covers them before he begins to massage Jace’s skin. Jace goes limp, he hadn’t realized how tense his muscles were. “Magnus says you’ll get used to our change in temperatures soon, something about the mating but this should help you,” Simon says covering every piece of skin. He rolls Jace onto his back after covering his feet to find Jace asleep again. Simon pours more potion onto his hands and covers Jace’s front. Once he is done, he lays down beside Jace curling around him. He smiles when Jace mumbles his name in his sleep.

-

In the next days, the boys are inseparable; Magnus assures everyone it’s a normal thing. They are also found in composing positions all around the Institute, Hunter’s Moon, Jade Wolf, the Boat House, and Simon’s apartment. Alec has gotten used to the happiness that emits from their parabatai bond. Jace laughs and smiles more, he even touches others. Simon seems better and more engaged with everyone.

One night they join at Hunter’s Moon enjoying each other’s company since they have been working hard to cover for Lilith’s death, killing demons that have decided to come out of the wood work, and searching for Clary and Jonathan. They are sitting at a table telling jokes when a Fae comes along to entice Jace. Jace shakes his head and tells her, he is in a committed relationship. She laughs and touches his shoulder.

Before anyone can move, Simon has her pinned to the table hissing, having dropped the tray of drinks he just got for them. “You shouldn’t touch what isn’t yours. He said he wasn’t interested,” Simon says hissing again. She blinks at him, “My apologizes Daylighter,” waiting for him to release her. He holds her looking up to meet the eyes of everyone staring at them, he hisses at her again before releasing her; she moves exiting the bar.

He crowds against Jace, who laughs, “You should just pee on me, Babe.” Luke wrinkles his nose, “You smell like him enough. She shouldn’t have poked the vampire.” Simon relaxes a bit from his attack position kissing Jace’s temple and purring gently. Jace snuggles into him before kissing him. Magnus rolls his eyes, “You two are too cute.” Jace smiles, “Yep.”

\--

Its two months before they find Clary and Jonathan who still has Sebastian’s face but snow-white hair. Clary seems tense, she’s happy to see everyone but is altered somehow. She won’t come close to them and Jonathan stays by her side always. Simon hisses as Jonathan turns to stare at Jace who has a blade ready.

“You’ve mated with a Downworlder. I knew you didn’t love her,” he says calmly turning to look at Clary who looks mad and hurt. Jace steps beside Simon, “He was dying. Do you remember the night he came to rescue you?” Clary turns to look at Simon, she seems to be thinking hard, “He brought me a stele. We planned to killed Lilith to save Jonathan. She hit Simon and throw him out a window. Oh my god, Simon!”

She rushes foreward hugging her best friend. She is crying against his shoulder as the others form a circle around Jonathan wary of his stillness. “Clary, I’m so glad you’re ok,” Simon whispers into her hair. She holds him, “I’m so glad you’re ok too,” she sobs into his chest. Jace watches them but keeping an eye on Jonathan who just stares at Simon and Clary anger disfiguring his face.

Clary stops crying and wipes at her eyes before turning to return to Jonathan’s side. “We’ll go with you,” she says extending her hand to take her brother’s. At that moment even if Jonathan is the oldest, he looks small. And Simon feels pity for him. “Let’s go home,” he says following as a portal opens to take them back to the Institute.

\--

After everything is said and done, Jace leads Simon back to his room. He kisses him once the door closes behind him. Simon holds Jace against his chest; its funny how they are the same height. They press their foreheads together. “I’m happy,” Jace whispers and Simon smiles, “You make me so happy Simon Lewis.” Simon kisses Jace, “You make me feel alive Jace Herondale.” They kiss again.

The story doesn’t end here: there will be more battles to fight, more people to love, a family to form with new members and there will be a lot of emotions to unravel; but the future doesn’t feel as dark and alone anymore. They have each other and that’s what matters.

 

 

 

 


End file.
